


Cut To The Chase

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x18, M/M, Silly, blam friendship, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x18 silly reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut To The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This came out snarkier than I intended. I really do love all three of these boys...

"Sam, I messed up again," Blaine groaned as Sam came into Mercedes' apartment. Blaine was curled up on the couch, looking up at Sam with his eyes wide, clearly upset.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "I just passed Kurt in the hallway and he seemed really happy."

"Exactly," Blaine moaned. "I couldn't stand to tell him that June was putting together this showcase without him in it, so I said what I thought would make him happy. Even though it wasn't true."

Sam pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text, shaking his head at Blaine. "Dude, you can't keep doing this," Sam scolded him gently. 

"Don't you think I know that? I feel terrible."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Sam opened it, and Kurt dashed in. 

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, a panicky look in his eyes.

Kurt looked Blaine up and down, then tilted his head in confusion. "Sam just texted me and said I had to get back right away.”

“Sam, you’re such a good friend,” Blaine began, “but you really didn’t have to-“

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” Kurt interrupted. “I ran all the way up the stairs. I thought there was an emergency."

"There is," Sam insisted, turning to Blaine and speaking firmly. "Blaine, there's only two episodes left, so have it out with Kurt right now. You guys need to kiss and make up so we can move on."

"Only two episodes left? What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"We're marathoning Grey's Anatomy, and there's only two episodes left in the season. Blaine always explains all the medical stuff to me, and he won't be able to concentrate if he's worried about what he said to you."

Blaine looked pained, but obediently crossed to Kurt and put a hand on his arm. "Kurt, can we talk?"

"Sometimes I think we talk too much," Kurt said, annoyed.

"Yeah, well, this probably won't change your mind." Sam sat down on the couch and reached for the giant bowl of popcorn Blaine had left on the table. 

Blaine fiddled with his sleeve for a minute and then sighed. "Kurt, the truth is that when I asked June if you could be in the showcase, she said no. But I'm going to convince her to change her mind, I really am. You're so talented, the world needs to see you perform, too."

"Oh, Blaine,” Kurt said softly. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but lying is unacceptable. What's with you and Rachel this week? Don't you guys ever learn anything?"

"Yeah, he lied, but he's really sorry, and he loooves you,” Sam said. 

“I am really sorry,” Blaine said. “And I’m still going to convince June, even if she thinks we should break up.”

“What?” Kurt exclaimed. “That hateful bitch! Are you serious?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I’m obviously not going to listen to her. I love you more than anything, you know that.”

“I do,” Kurt said fondly, his wrath dissipating as Blaine gazed at him, eyes full of love. 

Sam cleared his throat. “Good job, guys, well done. Now please, can we watch tv?"

Ignoring Sam, Kurt and Blaine exchanged a meaningful look which turned into a heated kiss, and then raced up the stairs towards Blaine's bedroom, both of them flushing pink with excitement. 

"Hey, Blaine, wait!" Sam yelled as he watched them go, but got no answer. "Huh,” he commented to himself. “These guys really do fight a lot these days. I guess they’re getting better at making up." He heard a door slam and then a loud moan from the bedroom. Sam quickly turned on the television and turned up the volume. "Maybe I should try picking a fight with Mercedes…."


End file.
